A Lost Thought
by Crazy8x
Summary: What if Jimmy was asked to go work for the government? Would his lover be lonely? There's only one person she'd what to hang out with, and he lives in another diminsion. But there are villians in that diminsion too... JxC , chap 5 up!
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. The people at Viacom and Nickelodeon do. Lucky.

One

**Area 51 : 5:30 a.m.**

Mitchell was scanned half a dozen times before the huge steel doors finally opened into his lab. Mitch got to work right away on his assignment. The general's orders had been simple. "The Army is in need of a new and improved rocket fuel for their high-range missiles. We have already been asked by the president to experiment into this fuel. I am putting all of our top scientists onto it, and that means you." And then there had been the usual shouting of "Get out of my office and get to work!"

And now, Mitch was ready to start work. The first thing he did was turn on the TV. As Mitch turned away from the national news channel, he noticed something. At the bottom of the screen scrolled a news flash. It read: "Texas genius said he could go twice the speed man has ever accomplished in a rocket. A demonstration on Wednesday, August 4, proved James Isaac Neutron right. A special on this subject tonight at 8". Mitch paused. The general had to hear about this.

**Jimmy Neutron's Lab : 1:47 p.m.**

The genius in question, Jimmy Neutron, was enjoying the last remnants of summer vacation as he pleased. Carl and Sheen had agreed to come over in ten minutes for some virtual baseball. Of course, as a surprise for them, he had made some of the outfielders llamas and the pitcher was none other than Ultra lord. Jimmy's life had been quite calm since his last encounter with Timmy Turner, unless you include feeling slightly rejected by Cindy at the Friday the 13th dance. Cindy had returned to her usual mocking and "I'm better than you" atmosphere. You could say things were normal. But not for long.

And then VOX alerted Jimmy that there was someone at the door. Jimmy glanced at his security screen and saw Sheen was making faces at his lab door camera with Carl right behind him. "Great, their here!" exclaimed Jimmy, as he opened the lab door remotely. Carl and Sheen came racing down Jimmy's tube slide and were sent sprawling across the lab floor. "Hey Jimmy!" said Sheen, "Are we ready to play some ball?". "Yes", agreed Carl, "There's been nothing to do at my house except watch TV".

"Well guys", said Jimmy, "my virtual chamber is just a prototype, so don't get too excited about me giving you one yet."

"OK Jimmy", agreed the two friends.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Jimmy suddenly, and he handed his two friends their own glowing baseball bats. The three headed into what looked like Jimmy's Inter-dimensional Portal 9000. But what met their eyes when they had stepped through the portal was much different than just the back of the machine. They were all standing on the soft green turf of a large baseball stadium. The field was all set up for a game, and all the virtual players were assembled.

Sheen's eyes lit up once he saw Ultra lord on the pitcher's mound and rushed over to him. "Ultra lord!" he gasped in excitement, "It's actually you!"

"Yes, Ultra Buddy", said Ultra Lord, "Robo-fiend can be forgotten for now, let's play baseball".

"Yes Ultra Lord!" said Sheen and headed to the dugout where Jimmy was. Carl was also returning from visiting the llamas. Jimmy was up to bat first. He hit a solid grounder up the center of the field. Jimmy smiled. It was summer vacation. He had no worries whatsoever. Nothing could go wrong.

And, of course, no one should ever say that, because the opposite is always bound to happen.


	2. Two

Sorry the last chapter was so short! This one is longer!

**Two**

**Area 51 : 9:00 p.m.**

After he saw the news flash, Mitch had immediately alerted the general, who called an emergency meeting. All the scientists and lieutenants were present. Now the general stood to speak. The room went silent.

"As most of you know, Mitch Robinson has made an exciting discovery. This is a breakthrough in rocket fuel. Mitch, please present your case.

Mitch stood. He was a bit nervous, even though he knew half the people sitting around the table in front of him. Mitch began his case report.

"About 5:40 a.m. this morning, I happened to glance at CNN. There was a story about a boy in Texas named James Neutron who has flown twice as fast as man has ever attempted in a rocket". There were soft murmurs heard round the table. "So", continued Mitch, "The scientific department has reasoned that for a rocket to go that fast, this boy must have a revolutionary propellant at his disposal. If we could get our hands on this fuel, the army could have its promised long-range missiles in about a week".

The general spoke up, "We have written a letter to the president, recommending he send an invitation to Mr. Neutron. If he accepts, we have a lab set up for him to use".

"Just one question", said one of the lieutenants, "How old is this boy?"

"Eleven years", replied Mitch.

**Retroville, Texas : 4:30 p.m.**

After ten innings of baseball, the trio had gotten tired, and, considering it was boiling outside, had headed to the Candy Bar.

"That was totally awesome!" exclaimed Sheen as he sipped his chocolate shake, "We should totally do that tomorrow!"

"What do you think Jimmy?" asked Carl

"It was fun...", muttered Jimmy, staring at the door.

"Uhhhh, Jimmy, are you awake?" asked Sheen waving his hand in front of Jimmy's face. Jimmy snapped back into the present.

"What were you looking at…", asked Carl, turning toward to door. "Ooooo", he teased, turning back. Cindy and Libby were coming through the door. Jimmy was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh look Libby" said Cindy, when they passed the boy's table, "it's Neutron, Estevez, and Wheezer. What's wrong Neutron, why not in your precious lab?"

"Well Vortex", said Jimmy lazily, putting his hands behind his head, "There are better things to be done on summer vacation". Behind Cindy, Libby grinned at him and winked at Sheen.

"Like what?" asked Cindy, curious.

"Oh, well like relaxing in the Candy Bar with my friends and talking to my rival and her friend", Jimmy answered smugly.

"Oh", said Cindy, lost for a witty comeback, "Come on Libby, let's go sit"

"Whatever girl", said Libby grinning at her friend's embarrassment.

_I wonder what she's thinking right now about me,_ thought Jimmy. The three sat silently for a few moments sipping their various shakes until from outside came a loud _Crash._ Everyone looked wildly out the window. Nick Dean was sprawled on the pavement with his skateboard five feet away. There was a fire hydrant four yards behind him. Nick was wailing "Why me?" over and over to himself, and then, "Oh, I broke my ankle, and my leg." Jimmy turned away, chuckling.

"Hey Jimmy!" said Sheen, "Do you know the time?"

"Yeah…" replied Jimmy, checking his watch, "It's five till five".

"Oh no", said Carl, "That means A Happy Time for Llamas is on in five minutes!"

"If Carl's show is in five minutes, that means Ultra lord, A Lost Predator is on too!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys", said Jimmy, "Everyone in the Hover car, I'll drop you guys off".

Unnoticed by Jimmy, his "rival" watched him leave the Candy Bar with a hopeful look across her face.

So in five minutes, everyone was at their own respective house, including Jimmy. He was just about to consider going down to his lab, when he heard his dad calling him.

"Jimbo!" yelled Hugh from downstairs, "There's a letter for you in the mail!"

This had Jimmy wondering. Who would send him a letter at this time of year? Jimmy hurried downstairs. His dad was holding an important-looking letter in his hand.

"I just found this when I picked up my Duck Monthly magazine", Hugh said.

"Oh okay", said Jimmy and took the letter. He ran back upstairs to his room and shut the door. Jimmy plopped onto his bed and opened the wax seal. The letter was tightly folded in a neat tri-fold. Jimmy carefully unfolded it. It read:

Dear James Isaac Neutron,

This is a letter concerning your recent rocket flight. A small research company is in need of your help in creating a revolutionary new rocket fuel for the army's new laser-guided long-range missiles. I can't instruct you further, in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. Ask your Parent/Guardian if you are available. The government needs you.

Sincerely,

The President of the United States

P.S. Area 51 does exist

Jimmy was astonished. The government wanted _him_? It was almost to real to be true. "Mom, Dad!" he yelled down the stairs, "Guess what?"


	3. Three

**Three**

**Retroville, Texas : 9:00 a.m.**

At precisely 9:00 a.m., a black limousine pulled up in front of the Neutron household. An important-looking man got out of the vehicle, and walked up the Neutron's doorstep. There he knocked once. Hugh Neutron opened the door and shook the man's hand. Jimmy shuffled around his dad and shook the man's hand also. Jimmy had a small suitcase that contained some clothes and his lab equipment, which was stored in his infinite storage cube. The Neutrons invited the man into their house while Jimmy stayed outside.

This entire scene had been watched by a figure in her tree house. It was Cindy Vortex who had decided to spy on Jimmy on this particular day. Cindy had no idea what was going on in her neighbor's yard, but all she new was that Jimmy appeared to be going somewhere for an extended stay. So Cindy was now climbing down the rungs of her tree-house ladder. She raced over to Jimmy's house.

"Hey Neutron!" blurted Cindy.

Jimmy turned in surprise, and his face broke into a scowl. "What are you doing here Vortex?" he asked.

"I-I, are you going on a trip?" stammered Cindy "Yes, in fact I am Vortex", said Jimmy smugly, "To New Mexico for three weeks". "Oh-oh okay", replied Cindy weakly. "Jimmy!" called Judy Neutron, "Time to go!" "I'm coming mom!" yelled Jimmy back. "Well Vortex", said Jimmy, "I guess you won't see me around here for a while". And with that, Jimmy left, walking up to the limo with a spring in his step.

**New Mexico International** **Airport : 2:30 p.m.**

James Isaac Neutron descended the motorized steps to the tarmac from the military's luxury private jet. There were many greetings from several various officers as he made his way to the helipad. There a double-bladed chopper was waiting to take him into the heart of the New Mexico Desert.

"Greetings Mr. Neutron", said a man in a black suit and sunglasses, offering his hand to Jimmy. Jimmy shook it politely and climbed into the helicopter. The man followed him in. "My name is Mitchell Adams", he said. "You can call me Mitch".

"Hello Mitch", said Jimmy, "Do you know exactly why I am here? The man who picked me up in Texas said he couldn't tell me exactly. Something about tight security".

"He was right to say that Mr. Neutron", replied Mitch, "The goings-on at Area 51 are top-secret". Almost everyone has their own opinion on just what goes on in there. What I can tell you is that we work on state-of-the-art weapons and gear for the FBI, CIA, and the military. Ever seen FutureWeapons on Discovery Channel?"

"Yes", replied Jimmy as the pilot started the twin rotors on the helicopter, lifting them slowly off the helipad.

"Well, half of the weapons we make aren't on that show because of security. You have been asked to come to Area 51 to help us on our super-sonic missile fuel. After that amazing feat with your rocket and the speed you went, we knew you must know more than half our staff put together."

Jimmy was wearing a broad smile while Mitch spoke these words. He just happened to glance out one of the chopper's windows. The world was whipping by at incredible speeds for a helicopter.

"How fast are we going?" asked Jimmy, amazed.

"Oh, about 290 miles per hour", replied Mitch, grinning, "This is the fastest helicopter in the world".

"Cool", said Jimmy, admiring the hardware.

Mitch sat down in a padded armchair and relaxed. "Even at this speed", he said, "It will take several hours to reach Area 51. I would advise resting up before we arrive".

Jimmy took Mitch's advice and stretched out on a recliner.

**Area 51 Helipad : 6:30 p.m.**

The chopper eased itself onto the helipad. Blue halogen lamps lit the pad as the down-drought from the helicopter blasted the concrete. As the blades slowed to a stop, a tall man in a blue blazer pinned with many medals approached the aircraft. The cargo door slid open and Jimmy Neutron hopped down onto the helipad followed by Mitch Adams.

"Welcome to Area 51", said the man, who Jimmy guessed to by the general. The general extended his hand to Jimmy. Jimmy accepted and shook the general's hand. "Now let's get inside", said the general. He led the other two to a heavy steel door on the helipad level. The general rapidly keyed in a long set of numbers into the keypad. "Code changes every week", he said to Jimmy, winking. A light on the top of the door turned from red to green. The door led into a chamber about the size of Jimmy's clubhouse. There was another door at the end of this chamber. The general walked up to it and stared intently at a scanner mounted on the wall. There was a flash of blue light and the general stepped back, blinking rapidly. Mitch walked by him and did the same thing. The door slid slowly open. The group stepped into a brightly lit hallway at led to a large conference room. A group of officers and scientists were already gathered around the table. They all stood when the general entered. There was much chatter and craning of neck to see Jimmy. The general took his place at the head of the table and motioned for Jimmy and Mitch to sit down next to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", began the general, "Mr. James Neutron has been kind enough to offer his talents to us and the military. I hope all of you will be respectful to him".

This short speech was met with great applause from the table. Jimmy's face relaxed a bit.

"Now", continued the general, "Who would like to show Mr. Neutron his lab?"

The whole table raised their hands as one.

"Okay, we'll _all _show him his lab", said Mitch The general nodded.

Jimmy was led by Mitch through some more hallways until they reached a locked door. Mitch opened it with a key strapped to his belt. Jimmy took one look at the lab equipment inside and smiled. This was going to be fun.


	4. Four

**Retroville Texas : Two Weeks Later**

It was the last two weeks left of summer vacation in Retroville. Jimmy Neutron had been gone to his _job _for two weeks, three days, 4 hours, and 32 minutes, as a specific individual had been counting. Nobody actually knew exactly where Jimmy had gone or when he would be back. Of course she would never admit it, but that same individual wanted Jimmy back as soon as possible.

Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax were in Libby's room after coming back from the Candy Bar. They were relaxing, but Libby could tell something was troubling her friend.

"Alright girl", said Libby, "What's wrong?".

"Oh nothing!" said Cindy, springing up in her chair.

"Oh come on", prompted Libby, "You know you miss him".

"Who?" asked Cindy, as though it mattered.

"Jimmy of course", said Libby, watching her friend's reaction closely.

"Ewww, Nerdtron!" shrieked Cindy, trying to look disgusted, "No!"

"Whatever" said Libby, grinning.

"I have to go", said Cindy suddenly.

"What?" asked Libby, startled.

"Oh-errr, my mom wanted my to get home"

"Oh-Okay. See ya"

"Bye", said Cindy, distracted.

But Cindy didn't go home, instead, she headed straight for Jimmy house, more precisely, his clubhouse. Cindy knew she needed one of Jimmy's hairs to get into the lab. A quick search on the ground below the scanner yielded what she had been looking for. A hair that Jimmy had just carelessly thrown into the grass. Cindy held it in front of the scanner and VOX immediately allowed "Jimmy" access. _Yes_, thought Cindy.

Once inside the clubhouse, Cindy saw Goddard recharging on his bed. Goddard instantly noticed there was someone in the lab, and that it wasn't Jimmy. He growled and then noticed it was Cindy. Cindy was half expecting for Goddard to pounce on her, but Goddard seemed happy she was here. He came over and let her pet him. Cindy walked over to Jimmy's concealed lab entrance and twisted the knob on the fake radio. A trap door opened and Cindy jumped down into the hole. She landed with a thump, as there was no pad. _Neutron really needs to put a pad there_, thought Cindy.

After a minute of poking around, Cindy found what she had come for. Jimmy's Port-a-Portal 9000. Cindy pulled it out from where it was to the center of the lab. It took her a while to figure out all the electronics, but Cindy soon found and pressed the "on" button. The machine hummed into action and Cindy could see the batteries were almost out of power. _Oh well_, thought Cindy, _no time to recharge_.

The computer next to the portal provided Cindy with a list of the past destinations that Jimmy had set the portal to. Cindy selected "Dimmsdale, California" and stepped back. The portal hummed loudly and then suddenly a purple energy field blossomed across the Port-a-Portal 9000. Cindy knew that it was now safe to enter. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

**Washington D.C. : 2:00 p.m.**

The instant Cindy stepped into the portal, the president of the United States stepped up to give an important speech.

"Citizens of the United States", began the President," We are here to celebrate a very gifted and talented individual. His non-stop efforts have contributed to an early development of many new or improved military advances."

This statement was met with thunderous applause. Jimmy Neutron sat in a chair of honor next to the president's seat. Jimmy was looking nervous, because he had been asked to present a speech to the general public and national television.

"…for an excellent display of courage and bravery", the President was saying," And here he is, Mr. James Neutron!"

The President stepped away from the podium and Jimmy stepped up. The crowd went crazy with applause.

"Thank you" said Jimmy," I thank you all for showing me support".

As Jimmy continued his speech, a figure in the crowd that looked nothing in particular raised a hand into the air. The hand held a camera. With one click, the figure headed to a nearby warehouse and pulled out his BlackBerry. After clipping the camera's USB cord to the BlackBerry, he sent an email message with the picture as an attachment. The message read, "_Here he is"._

"Thank you", said the President, stepping back up to the podium. "And now it is my great honor to award Mr. Neutron with the Medal of Honor, our nation's highest certificate of achievement".

The crowd roared with approval, with the exception of the figure, who had disappeared. His work here was done.

"Mr. Neutron will be staying at the White House with me as my guest of honor", the President was saying," He will take a flight home to Texas on Friday". And with that, the convocation was over.

If Jimmy had ever thought to look down at his watch, he might have noticed that it was flashing red; an alert.


	5. Five

**Five**

**Dimmsdale, California : 2:02 p.m.**

Timmy Turner was flat on his back, staring at the ceiling of his room. He'd spent most his time in this position lately, day-dreaming. Cindy Vortex filled his dreams and most of his waking thoughts as well. "_She is so pretty"_ thought Timmy out loud. He sat up suddenly, half-expecting his fairy god-parents, Cosmo and Wanda to be laughing silently at him. Timmy then remembered that they were both on vacation in Fairy World. _If they were here,_ thought Timmy to himself, _then you could just wish Cindy here_. Timmy sighed and fell back onto his pillow. "I wish Cindy was here", he moaned. Just happening to roll over, Timmy saw several purple lightning bolts shooting across the sky, and one particularly large bolt struck the ground right in front of his house. "Ahhh!" yelled Timmy falling of his bed in fright. He peeked over the safety of his bed, out the window, and into the outside street. A large charred black crater was all that remained of the lightning bolt. As Timmy watched, an equally purple wormhole opened in the street and _someone_ flew out and land with a _thud_ on the street right in front of Timmy's house. Timmy had been dreaming about this person so much lately, that he could've sworn it wasn't her. But it was.

**A Parallel Universe : 2:01 p.m.**

Cindy Vortex was starting to wonder if something had gone wrong with the portal, when a rift opened up in space and she was thrown out onto a very hard street. _Great welcoming party_, thought Cindy to herself, as she got to her feet. _Now, where I?,_ Cindy wondered.

Once Timmy had finally convinced himself that it was the girl of his dreams that had landed on the street, he hastened downstairs to meet her.

Once Cindy had finally convinced herself that it was the house that she remembered in Dimmsdale on this street, she hastened to the front door to meet him.

Since these two paragraphs are almost exactly alike, you might be able to guess what happened. Cindy and Timmy _hastened _right into each other. _Crunch!_

"Timmy!" exclaimed Cindy, like she didn't know who she ran into.

"Hi Cindy", said Timmy nervously, "H-How are you?"

"Fine!" replied Cindy, brushing herself off, "You?"

"I'm okay, I guess", mumbled Timmy, "why are you here?"

"Oh, well", said Cindy, blushing, "Neutron doesn't appreciate me the way you do, and I was lonely."

"Really?" asked Timmy, perking up, "You like me better than him?"

"Well…" said Cindy, remembering all the romantic times she had had with Jimmy, the island, the news show… but still, Timmy sure did have style, "Sure".

"Yippee!" exclaimed Timmy, jumping a foot in the air, "Well", he said, "What do you really want to do?"

Cindy thought really hard, "I know!" she said.

**Somewhere 37,000 feet over Missouri ; three days later**

Jimmy Neutron was sitting in the comfort of first-class on a brand-new Boeing R747, heading for Texas. He was really considering running for President, since the White House had been so amazing. Jimmy's watch beeped twice, interrupted his future dreams. Even though the flight attendants and the seat-back safety card requested that passengers turn off and keep off their cell phones, Jimmy never turned off this particular device. The watch screen suggested that he read the last few nights' messages. Jimmy decided to not use voice control, to avoid strange looks from other passengers, and pressed OKAY. The first message was from his mom, asking how he was doing, and saying that she and his father were "so proud" at seeing their son on national television. Jimmy smiled as he moved on to the next message. Then his smile disappeared almost as quickly as it had come, and was replaced by a confused frown. The message was not from anyone, but was a critical alert. This could mean two things. One, something or someone had gotten into his lab when he wasn't there. And two, something serious had happened to one of his best friends (Sheen, Carl, Libby, and, yes, Cindy). Jimmy navigated the message menu and found the source. It was both. The signal wasn't strong enough to tell who was in some kind of trouble. Jimmy moved quickly on to the third and last message. It was from Libby.

_Dear Jimmy, _it read, _I think Cindy must be in some kind of trouble, she's been gone for three days now. The entire town is searching for her, but I know you can find her faster than them. Please hurry home. Your friend Libby._

Jimmy was shocked. Cindy was missing? Well, at least he knew in advance who the alert was about. Well half of it, at least. He still didn't know who broke into his lab. Then there was a short beep and the seat-belt sign came back on. _Here we go_, thought Jimmy.

**Retroville, Texas : 12:01 p.m.**

As soon as Jimmy hopped out of his mom's car, he was swamped by everyone; reporters, the mayor's entire staff, and, most important, his good friends.

"Jimmy!" gasped Sheen breathlessly, "We need to talk!"

"Mr. Neutron", said the mayor, but Jimmy had already slipped away to the safety of his clubhouse, with Carl, Sheen, and Libby right behind him. Jimmy pulled out a little box from his pocket with some of his hair in it. He had seriously gotten tired of pulling his hair out of his head every time. Jimmy swiped the hair across the red sensor on the clubhouse door and VOX welcomed him back. Jimmy decided to check the first thing that would reveal who, if anyone, had broken into his lab.

"Carl", said Jimmy to his friend, pointing, "Can you go press that button for me?"

"Sure Jim", replied Carl, striding over to the opposite wall.

"What can I do Jimmy?" asked Libby anxiously, wanting to help.

"Do you see that old radio?" asked Jimmy, showing her.

"Yes", said Libby.

"Go twist the little knob on the front, and a chute will open in the floor", continued Jimmy, "Jump down the chute into my lab, and… oh don't worry, there's a pad, I promise", said Jimmy, in response to Libby's scared look. "then", said Jimmy," Just look around and see if anything is out of place or not organized, or broken, and call back up."

"Okay Jimmy", said Libby and hopped to follow Jimmy's instructions. Jimmy turned to the wall screen that Carl had activated. It showed the last few entries to the lab. The last one was three days ago at 1:55 p.m.

"That's the day Cindy disappeared", said Sheen, coming over, "she was at Libby's house, and then she left sort-of sad, about you, Libby says".

"I know", said Jimmy, "But I wasn't here on that day, was I?" Sheen shook his head. "Then", realized Jimmy, checking the screen, which read James Isaac Neutron under entrant, "If I didn't enter, then who did under my name?"

"Jimmy!" yelled Libby, "Come down here! I found something!".


End file.
